I knew you were trouble
by InuKag4everbabe
Summary: He just wanted to show her that life wasn't as boring and simple as it may have been for her. He just wanted to show her that having fun wasn't so bad once in a while. He didn't know that it came with consequences from messing around with the head of Hyuga's daughter, the thing was though... Was she really worth it? MenmHina SasuSaku SaiInoChojone-sided ShikaTema NejiTen


Chpt.1

Getting the girl

MenmaxHinata (not au Hinata) story that I don't own

And a side note, I make Hinata's body like mines okay? Have a problem? I could care less; she's 4'11 in height, with navy blue hair almost to her chest 14 inches, and big doe lavender eyes. I would listen to 'My heart will go on' By Celine Dion, which I don't own! It seems to fit the Menma Hinata meet scene.

"Did you guys hear about the new guy? I heard he's a total hottie!" squealed Ino, as she played with her blond hair that was held up in a ponytail.

"Really what's his name?" Sakura asked food flying out of her mouth.

Wiping the bits of food off her face, the blond ignored the pinkette and turned to her quiet friend, who sat there the whole time silently eating her salad.

"From what I heard, his name's Menma Namikaze..."

Swallowing down her breakfast, the small girl gently patting the sides of her mouth with a napkin before answering.

"U-um… Okay?" Hinata stuttered out, seeming confused as to why Ino was talking to her about the new boy. Rolling her pale blue eyes Ino began pestering the poor girl about how this was her time to finally get a boyfriend like the rest of them, until a certain pinkette decided to intervene.

"Hey, leave her alone pig! It's not her fault that her father is such a tight ass and doesn't let her date, because she's too busy with volleyball and the student council." Sakura yelled, finally getting into the mix.

Throwing her hands in the air acting as if she were so innocent the blond defended herself,

"I'm only trying to help her out." She said with a pout.

"I understand that, but obviously you haven't noticed how Neji is when it comes to Hinata and boys, he's as worse as her father—

"C-can we p-please stop bickering please? E-especially about boys…" she replied, red in the face.

It wasn't always her father and Neji that stopped her from dating, it was her herself at times. She was just too shy to go out and pursue a relationship with a guy, any guy at that. Her father told her when she was out of highschool, she could have a boyfriend… but not a guy that she picks out, it had to be him himself, to pick and approve of the guy. And it wasn't that she was ugly, no! Hinata Hyuga was one of the most beautiful natural beauties you would ever find out there, and a lot of guys from her school and elsewhere asked her on plenty of dates that she calmly refused. Even if she were to pick out a guy she would like to get to know, he would have to be sensitive, charming, smart especially, humorous, and adorable. Call her picky if you must, but Hinata didn't really like ''bad boys'' as much as Ino, and Sakura did.

Coming back to reality, Hinata watched as her friends argued back and forth not listening to one word she had said to them. Sighing, she got up from her table taking her food with her as she walked towards the garbage can; she seemed to be in a daze because when someone accidentally bumped into her and made her fall on her back the leftover food spilling all over her, she immediately began apologizing… too bad the boy wasn't the forgiving type.

…

A low growl emitted from his lips as he picked the tiny girl up with one arm, holding her high up into the air. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped, including her friends.

"P-please let me g-go…" Hinata whispered, her dainty fingers clawing at his arm desperately trying to free herself, the boy only smirked releasing his grip making her fall down to the ground.

"Hmph! Pathetic…" The boy muttered out, running a hand through his spiky black mane.

Holding back a howl of pain the Hyuga stood up, and began walking out of the door that was behind the guy, avoiding the situation completely… that is until he gripped her wrist, and pulled her back towards him, trying to get a good look at his victim. He heard her squeal out in surprise, as he turned her to him, when he saw her face he was quite mesmerized.

She had long navy blue hair that reached just above her chest area, which seemed to frame her beautifully shaped face, especially her majestic lavender colored eyes that lured him even if she was giving him a look of complete anger, her eyelashes were thick and long, and her lips…

_God those lips…_ he thought, licking his own.

They were just perfect, not too thick and not too thin, they were pink, and not glossed like most girls left there's, they looked so soft… as if begging him to kiss them. And she had a body, that girl's dreamed of… her breasts were atleast a C, with a flat stomach that kind of poked out because of her backside, and her waist was small enough for him to tell she was athletically involved sports.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a hand slammed into his chest making him loosen his grip on the girl, staggering a few steps back. Blinking a few times, he saw a tall figure hovering protectively in front of the girl.

"Don't ever touch lady Hinata in such a manner again, or I'll be forced to beat the living hell out of you." He threatened.

_So her names Hinata…_ He thought, looking at the guy standing tall in front of the girl seeming unfazed by the threat.

"Whatever tranny." And with that, he left the cafeteria, leaving a fuming Neji, and a flustered Hinata.

Mumbling out a few inappropriate words, the Hyuga genius nodded his head at Hinata before leaving with his best friend Tenten.

"Ugh, he's such a jerk!" yelled out Sakura, as she approached her friend, along with Ino who seemed to think differently.

"That was so hot, how he man handled you…" For a second, Hinata thought she saw hearts in her blond friend's eyes.

"You have some serious issues." Sakura muttered, before turning to her blushing friend and wiping the last of the remains of the food off her clothes, "Are you alright?"

The small girl nodded, smoothing out the wrinkles on her lavender shirt, and wiping the dust off her white shorts. She was still blushing from how close the boy was, she could feel his warm breath on her lips, the way he stared at her with those intense, but cold cerulean eyes, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Hopefully, she wouldn't see him for the rest of the day…

…

"So, I see you're going to school here now…dobe" said a familiar voice, Menma looked from the corner of his eye and saw his fellow rival Sasuke Uchiha standing right beside him.

"Tch, I wouldn't have came to this damned school if I knew your gay ass was here teme." He replied back coldly, pulling out a sucker from his pocket.

The Uchiha chuckled darkly at the boy's insults, "I see; I saw that little confrontation in the cafeteria… I must say, for someone to be an ex-gang member you got the wind knocked out of you by Neji."

Unwrapping the sucker, Menma quickly plopped it inside his mouth the taste of sour blueberry hitting his taste buds.

"Whatever asshole, he caught me off guard…"

"Oh is that right?" Sasuke asked, a teasing smirk making its way to his lips.

"Yeah that is right teme!" yelled Menma out of irritation, his brow twitching the slightest.

"Well…" The Uchiha started slowly taking steps back, "From what I saw, it looked like you were eye fucking Neji's cousin, Hinata" and with that he left.

Menma didn't say a word, not even trying to defend himself against Sasuke's words; everything that he had said was true. But he wasn't just only looking at that Hinata girl, he was looking at her friends, especially the pinkette, her hair intrigued him, and it made his mind wonder elsewhere.

Menma sat there lying against the wall until he heard the bell ring, sighing he picked up his book bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder and started his way down the hall…

…

"Hello students, I'm Mr. Umino and I'm your homeroom calculus teacher I hope we have a lot of fun here this year but learn a lot also! You guys should be happy you're all juniors!" Iruka yelled out excitedly, his smile way too big to be considered normal.

"Gay." Menma said loud enough for the whole class to hear, earning laughs from the entire classroom except for one person.

Iruka only shook his head in disappointment, "Well, I was about to let you guys choose your own seats since you're juniors, but now I see you act like freshmen so you'll be treated like them. Now I will assign you your seats."

Hearing the irritated moans the teacher smiled, "Good thing I made an assigned seating chart… Now let's start with front row, Jayne, and Abby sit at the first table, Katelynn, and Tom sit at the second table, and Elizabeth, and John sit at the last table in the front row."

Seeing the students drag themselves to their seats the teacher continued on, "Now for the back row, Temari, and Shikamaru Riley, and Lizzie Menma, and Hinata."

Hinata eyes widened as she took a side glance at Menma who was now walking to their table, was she really going to sit next to the guy who was so violent with her in the cafeteria? She began playing with her fingers as she slowly made her way to the desk, sitting down.

Clapping his hands together to get the students attention, Iruka grabbed sheets of paper handing them to everyone in the classroom, "This is your first assignment, get to know the person you're sitting next to, ask what's their favorite things to do, sports they like, what type of person they are and all, you only have 10 minutes to finish it all…"

The students all began talking with their neighbors, except for Menma and Hinata who were too busy fiddling with their fingers or carelessly looking out the window.

"U-um… We s-should get s-started…" Hinata finally managed to say, after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, ask the damn question then." Menma bluntly said, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Y-yes of course, um… What are your afterschool activities?"

"Fucking hot girls, drinking, and having sex"

The lavender eyed girl choked a little bit, at his bluntness and disrespect. But instead of lecturing him, she cleared out her throat and asked him another question.

"Hobbies?"

"Street fighting, and sex"

Atleast he gave her one answer…

"How would you explain yourself?"

"Sexy of course, mysterious, flirtatious" he told her, Hinata giggled a bit at that, was he really that confident about his looks?

As if reading her thoughts, he arched an eyebrow, "You doubt my manly ways?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint to them.

"W-what? I didn't mean it I-in that way, I just meant t-that you're not all that a-as you make yourself s-seem…" She murmured out, a delicate blush splaying around her cheeks.

Turning around so he could face her Menma smirked, suddenly Hinata gasped at a warm feeling on her thigh, "Am I now?" he whispered, his voice all deep, and husky.

The Hyuga girls face was lobster red now, and continued to get darker when Menma's hands roamed higher and higher up her leg. "P-please d-don't touch m-me" She told him, grabbing his big hands with her own dainty ones.

"Why? Your skin is so damn soft…" He told her, rubbing circles on her thigh.

Hinata pushed his hands away, never had she been touched in a way like that, she was silently hoping the teacher would eventually tell the Namikaze to get out or something.

"L-let's g-get back to our assignment, what's your favorite color?"

Without taking his eyes off of hers he answered, "Black."

"O-okay were done with your p-part, now your t-turn"

Sighing he grabbed the paper Iruka gave him, "What's things you do afterschool?"

"I do c-club volleyball, and I study for u-upcoming tests" She said with a small smile, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Boring, hobbies?" Menma didn't really seem that much interested in what she had to say, mostly because he was too busy looking at her bust to pay any attention.

"Volleyball, student council, and chess-

"Don't you ever do anything fun?" Menma interrupted, his cold blue eyes squinting a bit.

Hinata shrugged, "I have lots of fun on my volleyball team…" she admitted.

Rolling his eyes he leaned against the wall, "I mean don't you ever explore the outside world once in a while…"

She gave him the dumbest look he had honestly ever seen in his life, "I don't understand… if you mean the stuff that you and your 'goons' do outside of school than no, I rather be boring." Hinata told him, a small frown on her lips.

Shrugging his shoulders Menma looked at the teacher waiting for him to announce the assignment was over… Sadly, it took a while for the teacher to announce that the assignment was over, and when Iruka was about to say another word, the bell rung for the next class.

Quickly grabbing her things Hinata rushed out of the door without looking back not once. Seeing her literally sprint out the classroom, only made Menma smirk with satisfaction.

_I found my new toy for the year…_

**Was it good? Better than Womanizer? Don't worry Womanizer will be back, it's just that my pc crashed and the files were deleted, so I was like forget this I'm doing it when I feel like it… so there you go. It'll be back in 2013, around February or June.**


End file.
